


More Than Just Gym Buddies

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: The A List (TV 2018)
Genre: Always kinda shipped them, Bisexual Brendan, Brendans older, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Zac, Hurt, M/M, Original family members - Freeform, Pining, This is entirely about Brendan and Zac, gym buddies, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Zac reveals his feelings for Brendan.
Relationships: Zac/Brendan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	More Than Just Gym Buddies

“I knew you liked Kayleigh so I stepped back, what’s the big idea?!” Brendan shouted, giving Zac a harsh shove. The younger lad fell backwards into the trees, anger prominent on his face. “I never liked fucking Kayleigh!” He screamed, gaining his balance back and pushing past Brendan, attempting to storm out of the forest. Brendans hand wrapped tightly around his arm stopped him. “Then who?”

“You.”

XX~•~•~XX

“Mums making me go to Peregrine Island this summer so she can settle the divorce with Dad.” Brendan groaned, moving to sit down next to Zac along the gym walls. Once he sat down, Zac bumped his shoulder with his own.

“Can’t be all bad, I mean, don’t girls love going to summer camps together?” He joked, taking a swig out of his water bottle. There was only one reason why Zac would ever feel the need to go to the gym, and that was to impress to fit guy he always saw leaving it when he walked his dog. He didn’t mind pretending to be straight though as long as he at least got a friend out of it.

“Yeah, I guess that couldn’t hurt. And some cute guys too, hopefully.” Brendan had never made his bisexuality well-known, but he hadn’t exactly hid it either. It was just a part of who he was. Zac was well aware, but he was also sure that a confident guy like Brendan would have asked him out by now if he was interested.

“Well, my little sisters at daily football camp for the first two weeks, so my parents don’t really have to worry about childcare for me and my older sister. It’s not like I really have anything to do though.” Zac shrugged. Brendan glances at him slightly. “You could always come with me, man. It’s not that expensive, and it’s only the first four weeks of the holidays. The last two will be at home like normal.” He offered. Zac looked up at him, a hopefully glint in his eyes, something he was unaware of but Brendan could see clear as day. Man, did Brendan wish that Zac had shown even a little bit of interest.

“Yeah, I’ll text you the deets. Don’t let Issy come though, yeah, cause she annoys me.” Brendan teased, pulling out his phone. “Trust me, she’s my big sister, she annoys me too.” Zac laughed.

XX~•~•XX

“Have fun at camp!” Zac’s mother, Joanne, waved her son onto the boat, both his sisters Issy and Paige on either of her sides, his father Steve at work. Zac reddened as Brendan laughed, arms swung around the younger boys shoulders. “Man that’s embarrassing, I’m glad my mum decided to stay home.” He grinned. “What, didn’t want little Tommy here to wave you off?” Retorted Zac, mentioning Brendan’s little brother. “No way man, he heads off to some Cubs camp tomorrow, then he spends the rest of the holidays whilst I’m on Peregrine Island with his penpal Carlos in Spain. I don’t need him gloating at me.” Brendan rolled his eyes, a playful smirk on his lips.

Even as the ferry sailed off, his arms never left Zac’s shoulders.

XX~•~•XX

“We’re in the same cabin!” Brendan cheered, tossing the keys over to Zac. “Also that guy Dev from earlier, and four other guys whose names I didn’t listen to.” Zac rolled his eyes at his friends eagerness, following him to their cabin. 

Since they had the keys, they were were first ones there, and could get the best bunks. “I call top dibs!” Brendan shouted, throwing his bag on his bed. “Hey, no fair! You said I could ok the ferry!” Zac pouted, tossing his stuff on the bed below. “You snooze you lose bro, those are the rules.” Brendan laughed.

The next moment, Dev walked in.

XX~•~•XX

“Me?” 

Zac nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Brendan. “I know it’s weird and I’m sorry, but all you’ve talked about since we’ve been here were girls so I thought I’d at least try it. Turns out I hate it, like I already assumed.” Zac trailed in into the mumble, boy did the dirt look interesting today.

Brendans grip loosened and he straightened himself up. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn’t know what to do or say. Neither did Zac. Everything turned painfully silent for the next few minutes.

“What about Dev?” Brendan asked cautiously, looking down at Zac’s face. “What about him?” Still no eye contact. “I see the way you look at him, you think he’s hot. I should know, it’s how you look at most of the guys at our gym. You sometimes looked at me that way, too.” Zac shrugged. “So what he’s hot, he’s clearly into Amber. Or Mia. Never mind, I forgot who he’s into at the moment.” Brendan chuckled slightly. “Doesn’t seem to make up his mind does he?” Zac laughed lightly at Brendans teasing tone. “I guess not.”

It was nice, just talking. It wasn’t sometimes they often did, not unless something bad had happened. Not unless Brendan wanted to talk about some bad news between his parents with Zac so he wouldn’t have to with his school friends. Not unless Issy or Paige had done something Zac had been in a lot of trouble for and Zac wasn’t sure how to voice the truth to his parents. Not unless something had happened with Zac at school. Not unless Brendans racist neighbours had said something. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t a rare as they thought.

Brendans hand moved onto Zac’s wrist, a sort of unsure movement. “You can move away, if you want.” He offered, getting closer to the shorter boy. Zac didn’t move. Brendans free hand moved under Zac’s chin, tipping it upwards slightly as he pressed their lips together.

It was weird, almost as though it was meant to be, and though it was short and sweet and nothing like what Zac had been expecting from Brendan, it was still somehow perfect.

“Wanna get back to camp?” Brendan asked, moving backwards and offering his hand out for Zac to take. “Sure.” And he took his hand.


End file.
